Un nuevo chico Una nueva relación
by miakatakachan
Summary: Cuando Sakura y Shaoran cortan,Sakura va al día siguiente al centro para comprar y se encuentra con Takakazu, un niño rico pero con sentimientos al contrario que Shaoran. Eso es lo que Sakura piensa... ¿será cierto?


**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo chico. Una nueva relación.**

Día 24 de Julio, 12:30 de la mañana.

-Buenos días.-dijo Sakura-¿Que vamos a desayunar?

-Pues tenemos las tortitas de siempre, zumo y muchas cosas más para que cojas un empacho.-dijo Touya.

-Muchas gracias, Touya.-dijo Nadeshiko-No le hagas caso, Sakura. ¿Que vas a hacer está mañana?

-Pues...-dijo Sakura-Ir a casa de Tomoyo, seguro que no. No tengo ganas de encontrarme con ese...Lo más seguro es que vaya a dar una vuelta y a comprarme algo de ropa.

-Bien hecho, cariño.-dijo Fujitaka.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Sakura se marchó en compañía de su hermano al centro de la ciudad. Una vez allí, Touya la dejó en el centro comercial y él se fue a ver a Yukito al restaurante en el que trabajaba.

-¡HOLA SAKURA!-chillaron desde la primera planta.

Sakura miró hacía arriba y se encontró con Tomoyo, MeiLing, Shaoran y Atsuko. A Sakura no le hacía ninguna gana de ir con ellos, pero no tenía más remedio, ahora que la habían visto.

-Hola Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura-Hola MeiLing.

-¿Qué tal estás, Sakura?-preguntó Atsuko-¿Estás mejor que ayer por la tarde?

Sakura hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Atsuko y siguió hablando con Tomoyo y MeiLing. Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, Sakura se separó de ellos, con la excusa de que su hermano Touya la estaba esperando.

-Hasta otra, Sakura.-dijo MeiLing-Nosotros nos vamos el sábado por la mañana, si quieres venir a despedirte de nosotros, ya sabes que seguirás siendo amiga nuestra. ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Pero Shaoran no le escuchaba, ya que estaba encariñado con Atsuko.

Sakura salió corriendo y se fue escaleras abajo. Mientras corría, no se daba cuenta de que tenía a un chico delante suyo. Finalmente, se tropezó con él.

-Perdóname.-dijo Sakura.

-No pasa nada.-dijo el chico.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico muy guapo. El chico debía tener un año más que ella. Era moreno, con el pelo cortito, los ojos verdes y se llamaba Takakazu.

-Lo... lo siento.-balbuceo Sakura.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, chica.-dijo Takakazu.- ¿A dónde diablos ibas a esa velocidad de vértigo?

-Estaba huyendo de algo un poco embarazoso.-dijo Sakura-Perdona, no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, encantada.

-Yo me llamo Takakazu Hirano. Encantado de conocerte, Sakura.

Sakura y Takakazu se fueron a dar un pequeño paseo por el centro comercial. Sakura le habló a Takakazu de su antigua relación con Shaoran, mientras el tiempo pasaba muy, muy deprisa.

A eso de las 20:15 de la tarde, Touya pasó a recogerla al centro comercial. Touya se quedó impresionado con su hermana, pero creía que aquello era lo mejor, después de lo de Shaoran.

-Hasta otra, Takakazu.-dijo Sakura-Si quieres, puedes venir a verme algún día a mi casa, ¿vale? Ya nos veremos.

-Cómo quieras, Sakura.-dijo Takakazu-Ya pasaré a conocer a tu familia. Hasta otra.

Takakazu se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo ponerse colorada a Sakura.

-¡HASTA OTRA, SAKURA!-gritó Takakazu.

Cuando salieron afuera, se encontraron una limusina en la cual iba montado... ¡TAKAKAZU!

-Vaya.-dijo Touya-Resulta que Takakazu es un niño rico. Resulta que es buen chaval en el fondo.

-Me importa que sea un niño rico.-dijo Sakura-Lo que yo quiero es que sea amable y que no sea cómo Shaoran...

-Bueno.-dijo Touya-Vamos a cenar al restaurante donde trabaja Yukito, que nos están esperando mamá y papá con Ayeka y Yukito para cenar juntos.

Sakura y Touya fueron al restaurante donde les estaban esperando para cenar a eso de las 21:45 de la noche.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Sakura.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.-dijo Yukito-¿Qué tal en el centro comercial? ¿Has comprado alguna cosa?

-Pues no he podido comprar nada.-dijo Sakura-He conocido a un chico muy guapo y la mar de simpático. Se llama Takakazu Hirano. Es un niño rico, pero tiene sentimientos, no cómo Shaoran.

-Me alegro por ti, Sakura.-dijo Yukito-¿Que vais a cenar?

-Pues...-dijo Fujitaka-Algo que no sea muy pesado de digerir luego. ¿Que nos recomienda el camarero?

-El camarero recomienda...-dijo Yukito-¡Que les guste la cena!

Todos se rieron. Sakura estaba muy bien en aquel ambiente familiar.

Se abrió la puerta del restaurante y entró Takakazu con su familia. Takakazu vio a Sakura sentada en la mesa y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Takakazu-¿Esta es tu familia? Son todos muy guapos...

-Ho...hola Takakazu.-dijo Sakura-Sí, esta es mi familia, excepto este chico con gafas de mi derecha. Es amigo de mi hermano y se llama Yukito.

-Encantado, Yukito.-dijo Takakazu.-Que aproveche la cena, Sakura y compañía. ¿Te parece si mañana quedamos para ir a dar una vuelta?

Sakura no supo que decir. ¿Aquello era una cita?

-Bueno...-dijo Sakura-¿Donde quedamos?

-Ya pasaré a recogerte yo.-dijo Takakazu-¿En que calle vives?

-Vivimos al lado del parque del pingüino.-dijo Nadeshiko-Hola, me llamo Nadeshiko y soy su madre. Nuestra casa tiene el tejado de color azul. Es fácil distinguirla.

-Encantado, señora.-dijo Takakazu.-Pues... ¿te paso a buscar a eso de las 12 del mediodía? Me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo y que conocieses a mi familia y que vieses mi casa.

-Estaré encantada.-dijo Sakura-Hasta mañana, Takakazu.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.-dijo Takakazu.

Takakazu volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Esta vez, se acercó un poco más a los labios de la chica. Sakura pensó que no hizo lo que tenía en mente, por qué estaban sus padres delante; seguramente mañana si que lo haría.

-Que bien, Sakura.-dijo Yukito-Has encontrado a alguien que, aparentemente, sabe quererte. Es una suerte que sea rico.

-Yo también estoy contenta, Yukito.-dijo Sakura.-Ahora vamos a cenar alguna cosa, que tengo mucha hambre.

Sakura y su familia cenaron y se fueron del restaurante a eso de las 23:15 de la noche. Mientras iban hacía el sitio donde estaba aparcado el coche, se encontraron con Shaoran y Atsuko paseando por el paseo.

Nadeshiko miró a Shaoran, esperando a que éste dijese alguna cosa, como por ejemplo hola, pero no dijo nada. Sakura siguió caminando, cómo si no hubiese visto nada y pensando en la cita que tenía mañana con Takakazu.

-Bueno.-dijo Yukito-Yo cogeré la bicicleta, que la tengo aquí aparcada y me voy a casa. Sakura, que tengas suerte mañana con Hirano. Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Yukito.-dijo Touya.

Yukito se fue al sitio donde tenía aparcada la bicicleta, se montó y se fue. Sakura se montó en el coche con su familia y se fueron a casa. Sakura estaba un tanto inquieta por la cita de mañana, pues no podía creer que fuese a salir con un niño rico y, que encima, tenía sentimientos no cómo ese canalla que antes tenía por novio, ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, Shaoran.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!-chilló Sakura desde su habitación.

Sakura se metió en la cama muy ilusionada. Se quedó dormida al instante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

00:15, en casa de Tomoyo...

-No me puedo creer que haya hecho esto con Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.- ¿Qué me ha pasado? Estábamos muy bien...

MeiLing, que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, entró en la habitación del chico.

-Yo sé lo que ye ha pasado, Shaoran.-dijo MeiLing.- ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

-Hola MeiLing.-dijo Shaoran-No, no recuerdo nada de nada. ¿Que crees que me ha pasado?

-Atsuko hizo que cortases con Sakura.-dijo MeiLing-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó delante de la casa de Sakura? Te besaste con Atsuko, Shaoran. Sakura lo vio todo y cortó contigo. Yo, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Vaya, así que es por eso que he pasado toda la tarde con Atsuko.-dijo Shaoran-¿Crees que Sakura querrá arreglar las cosas conmigo?

MeiLing dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Que iba a decirle a su primo? ¿Que sí? ¿Que no? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-No sé que decirte, Shaoran.-dijo MeiLing-Puedes probarlo mañana por la mañana. Ya sabes que Sakura se levanta tarde.

-Gracias MeiLing.-dijo Shaoran.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Shaoran.-dijo MeiLing.

MeiLing se fue de la habitación de su primo esperanzada. Posiblemente Sakura dijese que no, pero tenía que probarlo. Después, si todo salía mal, Shaoran se liaría con Atsuko hasta que se diesen cuenta (Sakura y Shaoran) que se necesitan el uno al otro y volviesen. Eso pasaría dentro de bastante, bastante tiempo.


End file.
